Reactions Part III
by Awkward Turtle 123
Summary: Final part in the reactions series. There's a minor swear, but it was necassary to put it in because that's how the book goes.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Charlotte Black and her friends belong to my dear friend SilverDrama who was kind enough to let me use her characters.

----------------------------------------------------

Reactions Part III

Order of the Phoenix

"Ugh, I can't believe she won't teach how to defend ourselves."

"Did you expect her to. Hermione?"

"I can't believe that she gave Harry a detention five minutes into class!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Flashback)

_"Now I'd like you to copy down the course aims on the board."_

**How creepy is her smile?**

Very creepy, Cherry

**Its like she's looking into your soul, right?**

Yeah, I wonder if she even has a soul?

**Probably not, seeing as she singled me out yesterday when Harry asked how we're going to defend ourselves from what's out there and she said that the only thing out there is Sirius Black while looking straight at me. I can't believe she gave him a detention!**

I wonder what her detentions are like?

**They sound pretty bad by the way she said it.**

We'd better stop writing unless we want to get detention.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(January 1996)

"Hey Harry. can I borrow the Prophet for a minute?"

"Er, um, sure."

"Is something wrong, guys?"

Oh no, nothing's wrong, Charlotte."

Are you three hiding something?"

"Oh fine, here!"

MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN, BLACK TO BLAME?

"But tha-tha-that's-"

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Oh God, Neville."

"I'll see you guys later."

"Wait!"

"Neville, I know what she did to your parents and I'm sorry. If you need anything, Harry, Ron, and I are going to be here for you always. I promise."

"Thanks. Cherry."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the incident at the Ministry, Fudge was forced to accept that Voldemort was back. Meanwhile, Harry was spending a lot of time holed up in the boy's dormitory.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half Blood Prince

There was one word to describe Hogwarts in 1996: chaos. Ever since the Ministry revealed that Voldemort really was back, Harry was getting a lot of unwanted attention especially from a lot of girls. Romilda Vane being one of them. Although, Charlotte knew that Harry had his eyes on the youngest Weasley. In the meantime, she had quidditch tryouts to go to since Harry had been made captain this year.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the year went on, trouble was brewing at Hogwarts. Katie had been in Hogsmeade when she accidentally touched a cursed necklace that didn't reach its intended target. Later on, Ron was nearly poisoned when he drank some firewhiskey. Once again, it didn't reach its intended target.

Both Charlotte and Harry were beginning to suspect that Draco was behind it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, it happened. Albus Dumbledore was dead. Charlotte couldn't believe who did it. Yep, that's right, Severus Snape killed Albus Dumbledore. His funeral was to be held in the following afternoon and the students were allowed to attend. Looks like Ron and Hermione are just about ready to admit their feelings for one another.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deathly Hallows

Voldemort is, once again, in power and new laws have been passed.

1.) Muggleborns aren't allowed to come back to Hogwarts.

2.) Hogwarts used to be an option, now you have to go there.

3.) There are DEATH EATERS TEACHING AT SCHOOL!!

4.) Muggle Studies and Defence against the Dark Arts( more like Dark Arts) have become compulsory subjects.

That's pretty much all I can think of. Right now, I feel really bad for because her family's now being watched. Also, she, Neville, and Luna are restarting the DA. Two words: I'm in. Alexis and most of the old members(except Smith) are in too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, they took Luna and now her dad's been arrested too. I know where Luna is though, she's in the cellar of Malfoy Manor. I overheard Draco and Scarlett talking about it the other day. I hope she's okay.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got one thing to say: PARTY IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!!!!!!! WE WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We also lost too. By that I mean we lost so many lives tonight. My insane relative, yes I mean Bellatrix, almost killed Ginny. You should have seen Aunt Molly, "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH! Yeah, she rocks! Well, off to the party!


End file.
